How Does A Kiss Feel?
by Iria-san
Summary: "Bagaimana lacanya belciuman, Kaa-can?"/ "Tou-san, Bagaimana lacanya belciuman?"/ "Cacuke, bagaimana lacanya belciuman?"/ Naruto kecil penasaran bagaimana rasa dari ciuman itu, mari kita lihat bagaimana dia mencari tahu. Warn: Shounen-ai tingkat rendah...


Story: How Does A Kiss Feel?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Sasuke, Naruto, Kushina, Minato, & Kyuubi.

Warning: Naruto Chibi, Shounen-ai yang ber-unsur sedikit, typos, misstypo, OOC! dan lain-lain. Don't like Don't read.

Author Note: Sekali lagi, saya buat ini untuk permintaan maaf karena saya tidak bisa meng-update fanfict saya untuk minggu ini. Hohohohohoho. Makanya saya buat ini. Enjoy ne?

* * *

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari, menyusuri lantai rumahnya dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain. Anak berumur 6 tahun itu berlari-lari ke seisi rumahnya hanya untuk mencari Kaa-sannya, hingga akhirnya, kaki kecilnya membawanya ke halaman rumahnya, di mana melihat sang Ibunda sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Kaa-can!" Anak itu memanggil ibunya, pelafalannya yang tak bisa mengatakan huruf 's' dan 'r' membuat kata-katanya menjadi lucu. Ya, anak itu masih cadel meskipun umurnya sudah menginjak 6 tahun, "Kaa-can!" Sekali lagi, anak itu memanggil ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya yang awalnya tengah sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaian basah yang perlu dijemur itu berbalik, rambut berwarna kemerahannya terbang terbawa angin pagi yang sejuk. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Anak kecil itu berhenti di depan wanita itu, napasnya terlihat ngos-ngosan dan pipi _chubby_-nya memerah, anak itu pasti sudah berlari kemana-mana untuk mencari ibunya, bahkan rambut kuning jabrik anak itu menjadi layu dan turun ke bawah karena keringat.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Kushina, ibu dari anak berambut pirang tadi membungkukan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah Sang anak, sekali lagi bertanya dengan senyuman hangat seorang ibu.

"U-umm, Na-Nalu mau bertanya..." anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang bernama Naruto itu menundukan kepalanya malu-malu, jemari tangannya saling bertautan dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Kushina mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelap keringat di dahi anaknya, "Nalu-chan ingin tanya apaa?~" tanya Kushina dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat, tetapi merdu.

"E-eumh, ummm..."

"Katakanlah Naruto," Kushina masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kaa-can..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berbicara, pipi chubby-nya semakin memerah dan pandangan matanya begitu imut.

"Y-ya?" Kushina mengigit bibirnya gemas, jika bukan anaknya, Kushina pasti sudah menerkam Naruto sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana lacanya ciuman, Kaa-can?"

.

.

Hening.

.

Hening.

.

"Hah?" Kushina terdiam sebentar karena agak kaget dengan pertanyaan menakjubkan dari anaknya itu, "Darimana kau tahu soal itu, Naruto?"

"Dali Cyuu-nii~," jawab Naruto polos, Kyuubi, adalah kakak Naruto, dan anak sulung dalam keluarga yang dibina oleh Kushina. Dan karena cara pengejaan kata Naruto masih dalam tingkat yang buruk, kata 'Kyuubi', terpaksa berubah menjadi 'Cyuubi' jika diucapkan Naruto. Ohh~ betapa imutnya nama itu!

"Oh... begitu," Kushina menganguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil terkekeh sendiri, 'Awas kau Kyuubi! Beraninya kau mengajari Naruto hal seperti ini!' pikir Kushina kesal dalam hati, tak rela anak bungsunya dinodai oleh hal-hal semacam itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana lacanya, Kaa-can?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, matanya yang bulat besar seolah memantulkan sinar matahari dan membuat efek _blink-blink, _Kushina terpaksa mengurut dada karena melihat keimutan anaknya itu.

"Tergantung Naru-chan," Kushina tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut basah Naruto yang berwarna pirang, "Tergantung dengan siapa kau berciuman."

Naruto kecil terlihat bingung, dahinya berkerut dan bibir kemerahannya maju sekitar setengah mili, "makcudnya?"

Kushina terkekeh dan malah semakin keras mengelus rambut Naruto, "Haha, anak-ku yang satu ini lucu sekali!" dan setelah itu Kushina menghela napasnya, "Maksud Kaa-san, rasanya berciuman akan berbeda tergantung dengan siapa kau berciuman, Nalu~ kau mengerti?"

Diam sejenak, si kecil Naruto sama sekali tidak menyahut, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil mengerak-gerakan kepalanya, kaki kecilnya menendang tanah, dan wajahnya terlihat seperti berpikir keras. Kushina menunggu dengan sabar.

Tak berapa lama, hanya sekitar 30 detik, wajah Naruto terlihat cerah kembali, anak itu menjentikan jarinya meskipun tak bersuara, dan dengan mengebu-gebu bertanya kembali pada Kaa-sannya, "Ah! Ah! Nalu tahu! Jadi, ehm.. ehm.. jadi, kalau Nalu ciuman dengan Kaa-can, lacanya akan belbeda kalau Nalu mencium Tou-can?"

Kushina menganguk menatap, mencubit pipi Naruto dengan lembut dan tertawa, "Benar sekali Naruto sayang! Kau pintar!"

"Hehehe," pipi Naruto beransur-ansur memerah dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rata dan terawat milik Naruto. Ya, Kushina adalah ibu yang sangat teliti akan kebersihan dan kesehatan tubuh anaknya, karena itu, Kushina tidak akan membiarkan satu lubang pun bertengger di gigi susu Naruto, "Kalau begitu, cium Nalu dong, Kaa-can~."

Kushina terdiam dan tersenyum takjub, tanpa pikir dua kali lagi, langsung saja dia merengkuh pipi chubby anaknya agar mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya lama-lama, sekitar 10 detik hingga Naruto sendiri yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya. Kenyal! Kushina begitu menyukai bibir anaknya, melebihi bibir suaminya sendiri mungkin.

"Nah, bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Kaa-san?"

Naruto tampak berpikir dengan wajah khas anak-anaknya, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum amat manis ke Kushina, dan mendekat lagi untuk mencium pipi sang Ibunda, "Lacanya hangat sekali, Kaa-can~ Nalu cuka!"

* * *

Minato sedang menikmati koran paginya, berita-berita seputar olahraga menyita lebih banyak perhatiannya hari ini dibandingkan berita politik. Terlebih lagi, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat buatan isteri tercinta benar-benar melengkapi kebahagiaannya di pagi hari.

Naruto mengambil cangkir kopi dari tatakannya, bersipa untuk memunumnya hingga, "Tou-can! Tou-can!" suara anak bungsunya, Naruto emmbuatnya gelagapan panik karena mengira terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada anaknya.

Minato menaruh cangkirnya dengan kasar di tatakannya, dan segera berdiri, menyambut Naruto yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan panik, "Ada apa Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Tou-can! Tou-can!" Naruto menarik-narik celana Minato, wajah Naruto memerah dan napasnya naik turun karena habis berlari-lari.

"Ada apa Naruto? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang mengangumu, Naruto?" Minato semakin panik melihat gelagat anaknya itu.

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu apa?!" Minato tampak frustasi, dia sangat khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Cium Naluto dong~"

"Hah?" Bagai tersiram air dingin, perasaan Minato yang semula kepanikan langsung merosot lega. Minato menghela napas, 'Dasar Naruto! Membuat orang panik saja!' pikirnya.

"Baik, baik, mendekatlah, biar Tou-san cium~" Minato menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Naruto. Tapi bukannya ucapan terima kasih, Minato malah mendapat bentakan dari anak laki-laki imutnya itu.

"Ich! Bukan di dahi Tou-can! Tapi di bibil!" Protes Naruto! Kesal.

Minato menghela napas, dan kembali menundukan kepalanya, mengalah pada permintaan Sang anak, "Baik-baik, mana bibirnya? Sini, Tou-san cium yah~"

Dan Minato pun mengecup bibir merah putranya itu, sebentar saja... tak lebih dari 3 detik, tapi mampu membuat ekspressi di wajah Naruto kecil berubah drastis. Minato mengedipkan matanya bingung ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar, juga alis yang menekuk ke bawah.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto?"

"Bibil Tou-can bau kopi, laca-nya aneh!~ hueeekkk!"

* * *

"Cyuu-nii! Cyuu-niii!" Kyuubi melepas headset-nya dengan seketika ketika adik mungilnya itu berteriak dengan keras di sampingnya, menarik-narik tangannya, dan hampir saja mencabut colokan listrik untuk men-charge laptopnya, "Ehh! Naruto! Jangan! Baik-baik, aku dengarkan! Kau ingin bicara apa?" ujar Kyuubi panik dan menangkap tangan adiknya.

Naruto terlihat menatap Kyuubi tajam, bibirnya mengerucut dan alisnya menekuk tanda marah. Tentu saja Naruto marah, Naruto sudah memanggil kakaknya terus selama 4 menit berturut-turut bahkan sampai berteriak, tapi Kyuubi mengacuhkannya. Jahat sekali.

"Cyuu-nii jahat!"

Kyuubi menganguk-angguk dengan bulir keringat di pelipisnya, "Iya...iya..."

"Cyuu-nii jahat!" Naruto menendang charge laptop Kyuubi hingga terpental. Membuat Kyuubi terperangah atas ulah Sang adik.

"Y-ya~ Jangan Naruto, aish, kau nakal sekali," Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya dan menangkap kedua tangan adiknya, memukul kedua tangan itu kecil. Membuat Si kecil Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan melitah Kyuubi dengan tatapan penuh dendam, "Hukuman untuk anak nakal."

"Huh! Cyuu-nii jahat!" Naruto membuang mukanya.

"Iya, iya, lalu ada apa kau mencariku?" Mengalah, akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan utnuk bertanya apa kemauan adiknya. Terlihat Naruto yang sekarang kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, 'A-apa-apaan ini!' pekiknya.

"Cyuu-nii~ bagaimana lacanya belciuman?"

Perlahan-lahan sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajah tampan Kyuubi, seringaian iblis, seringaian yang puas karena telah menodai pikiran adiknya, nista sekali, "Rasanya, amazing!"

"Amajing?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kedua tangannya bertautan dan tertaruh di dada, benar-benar pose anak kecil minta diterkam, manis sekali.

Kyuubi tertawa renyah, lalu langsung mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan gemas, "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Naruto! Baiklah-baiklah, rasanya itu sangat menakjubkan, kau tahu? Nanti pasti kau akan merasakannya juga!"

"Cium Nalu dong~"

"Eh?" Kyuubi seketika terdiam mendengar permintaan adiknya, "Apa?"

Naruto menganguk, memperhatikan bibir kakaknya itu, "Iya, soalnya Nalu pengen tau lacanya ciuman cama Cyuu-nii~," mata Naruto membulat dan berbinar-binar, mengirimkan kerlingan-kerlingan rayuan pada Kyuubi, "Bibir Kyuu-nii merah sekali."

Kyuubi tersentak kaget dan langsung berbalik menatap cermin besar di sampingnya, ya... memang benar kalau bibirnya sekarang merah sekali, tapi ini kan karena...

"Ayo Cyuu-nii!" Naruto menyentak-nyentakan kakinya, "Ayoo cepat~."

"Iya, iya..." Kyuubi menghela napas menyerah, lalu mengangkat dagu adiknya dengan jemarinya, dan mengecup bibir mungil itu. Persetan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, termasuk...

PLAK! Sebuah tangan kecil menampar muka Kyuubi dengan ganas, membuat Kyuubi sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan menatap bingung, "K-kenapa?"

Di sana, terlihat Naruto yang sudah menutup kedua bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ingin menanggis, "C-Cyuu-nii ma-makan apa? P-pedassss~"

Kyuubi terkekeh melihat adiknya menderita, "Hehehe, rasakan, aku baru saja makan tenpura dengan wasabi, jadi jangan sembarangan mencium orang ya!"

Muka Naruto terlihat memerah, air mata perlahan merebak dari matanya, "CYUU-NII JAHAT!"

* * *

Naruto berlari-lari kecil di jalanan setapak di antara rumah-rumah itu, tujuannya sekarang adalah taman. Beberapa tetangga yang mengenal dan menyapanya diberinya senyuman cerah sebagai balasan, hingga akhirnya kaki-kakinya itu membawanya sampai di taman di sekitar komplek perumahannya.

Ketika sampai, Naruto masih harus mencari-cari lagi di dalam taman, hingga akhirnya, mata kebiruannya melihat seorang anak yang tampak sedang menulis-nulis di pasir. Dengan senyum lebar terpantri di wajah, Naruto segera berlari menghampiri anak tersebut, "CACUKE! CACUKE!"

Anak berambut hitam itu menoleh, lalu berdiri dan membersihkan kedua tangannya yang kotor, aura kebingungan menguar dari tubuh kecilnya, "Ada apa, Naruto?" nama anak ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak ke-dua dari keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di ujung komplek, dan kadang suka bermain bersama Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika tepat berada di depan Sasuke, "Cacuke! Cacuke!" seru Naruto memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke kecil memiringkan kepalanya, mengangkat sedikit alisnya sebagai bukti dia merespon, "Hn?"

"Cacuke, menurutmu... lacanya berciuman itu sepelti apa?"

"Heh?"

Naruto menganguk, "Iya, bagaimana menulutmu, Cacuke?"

Anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu tampak menaikan kedua alisnya, matanya yang hitam legam membulat besar, umur Sasuke hanya berbeda 1 tahun dari Naruto, tapi dia tidak cadel, "Aku tidak tahu Naruto, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk membicarakan soal ciuman~" ujar Sasuke polos.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi Cacuke, Naluto sudah tau kalau lacanya ciuman itu bakal beda-beda kalau olangnya juga beda..," jawab Naruto lebih polos lagi.

"Maksudnya ciuman yang biasa ada di film yang biasa _aniki_-ku tonton kan?"

Naruto menganguk mantap, "Ya... ciuman di bibil."

Sasuke mendekat kepada Naruto dan mengelus kepala anak yang 2 cm lebih kecil darinya itu, "Kita masih kecil Naruto, masih belum biasa membahas hal-hal seperti itu~" meskipun umur Sasuke masih sekitar 7 tahun, tapi kosa-kata pemakaian bahasa yang dia gunakan benar-benar bagus.

"Maca cih?"

Sasuke menganguk, "Hmm, begitulah, aniki-ku bilang, ciuman seperti itu hanya untuk orang yang sedang berpacaran..."

"Belpacalan?" Naruto mulai tertarik mendengar perkataan Sasuke sahabatnya itu, dan Sasuke hanya menganguk sambil menatap Naruto intens.

"Jadi... Naluto sekalang berpacalan dengan Kaa-can, Tou-can, dan Cyuu-nii dong?"

"Eh?" Sasuke terdiam cengo tak tahu harus menjawab apa, sepertinya dia salah ngomong.

"Ya, tidak begitu juga sih~"

"Lalu bagaimana dong, Cacuke?" tanya Naruto tak sabar, kaki-kakinya menyentak tanah hingga beberapa kerikil tertendang dan jatuh di atas tumpukan pasir yang biasa digunakan anak-anak bermain dan kucing buang hajat sembarangan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung, wajahnya terlihat tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Ehm, entahlah, mungkin kalau dengan keluarga tidak akan jadi pacaran..."

Naruto emnganguk-angukan kepalanya, "Owh, begitu?" Diam sebentar, Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak dan Sasuke merenung, kedua anak kecil itu sibuk dengna pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jadi..." Sasuke dan Naruto memulai perkataannya bersamaan, dan membuat mereka menghentikannya bersamaan juga, karena tidak ingin mendahului orang lain berbicara, tidak sopan.

"Kau duluan saja," ujar Sasuke, bersikap gentleman.

"Eh-ehm, jadi... kalau micalnya Naluto berciuman dengan Cacuke, Naluto bakal berlpacalan dengan Cacuke dong?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke terdiam dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah, "A-apa?" Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah seketika.

Naruto mengangukan kepalanya sepolos mungkin, "Iya, coalnya Naluto tadi mau minta Cacuke berciuman dengan Nalu..."

"E-ehhh~" sekali lagi, wajah Sasuke memerah, melihat betapa jujurnya teman yang satunya ini, "K-kok begitu?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul kepala Sasuke pelan, "Ih, kan sudah Naluto bilang kalau Kaa-can Naluto bilang, beda olang beda laca ciuman!" Naruto mengeluarkan tampang kesal yang sejadi-jadinya, "Makanya Naluto mau minta Cacuke cium, bial Naluto tau lacanya ciuman cama Cacuke~"

"Tapi, kalau Naruto ciuman sama aku, berarti kita pacaran dong~," balas Sasuke dengan ragu, mata kehitaman Sasuke berkedip-kedip imut kepada sahabat berambut kuningnya itu.

"Ya, udah, kalau gitu... kita pacalan aja yah, Cacuke~ supaya bica ciuman~"

"Hah?"

Naluto menganguk, mengengam tangan sahabatnya itu dan menganjaknya berjalan ke sebuah kursi di pinggir taman, capek juga rasanya berdiri sejak tadi, "Iya, kan cama aja, nanti, kalau Naluto cium Cacuke, Cacuke cama Naluto bakal pacalan juga kan?"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya malu-malu, "I-iya deh, boleh aja..."

Wajah Naruto seketika menjadi cerah ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Ehhh? Benalkah?"

Sasuke menganguk, "Iya..." jawabnya berusaha menghilangkan rona-rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Kalau gitu Naluto boleh minta dicium Cacuke dong?"

Sasuke terlihat tersentak, lalu mengeryitkan dahinya, "Masa baru pacaran sudah ciuman ?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok~" Naruto terkekeh lalu mengosok-gosok hidungnya yang berkeringat, "Cacuke cium Nalu yah~"

Sasuke terlihat ragu, mengaruk-garuk pipinya membuat anak terbungsu di keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat imut, "I-iya deh..." Sasuke mengeser tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, "Cium di bibir yah?"

Naruto menganguk mantap, dan tersenyum ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mungil mereka berdua. Dasar anak-anak, masih kecil udah pacar-pacaran!

Beberapa orang yang lewat di taman itu meleleh seketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, beberapa orang melihatnya imut, dan beberapanya lagi takjub, sungguh benar-benar lucu melihat anak berumur 6 dan 7 tahun berciuman dengan manisnya. Bahkan, seorang ibu-ibu terlihat mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera sakunya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika melihat Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa kecil dan tersenyum ambigu.

"Hehehe, lacanya aneh deh, Cacuke, tapi Nalu cuka deh! Bibil Cacuke lacanya lucu."

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake.

"Kaa-can! Tou-can!" Naruto berlari-lari kecil ke arah kedua orang tua-nya yang sedang menonton televisi berdua, dan langsung naik ke pangkuan Minato.

Minato, Sang ayah tersenyum, "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya lembut, sedangkan Kushina hanya terdiam sambil menatap putera dan suaminya tersebut.

"Nalu mau tanya?"

"Mau tanya apa sayang? Soal ciuman lagi?" kali ini Kushina yang membalas.

Naruto menggeleng, tanda bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan, Kushina tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tampang bingung, "Lalu apa?"

"Ehm, 'bercinta' itu lacanya gimana Kaa-can?"

.

.

.

**BRUUUKKK!**

Bagai tertiban batu 10 kilo, Minato dan Kushina sontak membatu di tempat, yang ada hanya keheningan, kecengoan, aura gelap, dan juga teriakan Kushina yang telah sadar bahwa anaknya benar-benar telah dinodai.

"KYYUUBI! AWAS KAU!"

Benar-benar END.


End file.
